


Everyone Needs Crazy In Their Life

by somebodyloving



Series: Sabriel AU series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, Law Student Sam, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Sam had been studying hard for a very important exam and he really needed some rest before the big day. But Gabriel had other ideas and why not telling Sam right in the middle of the night?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is an attempt to write a one-shot and it's not my first try. But at least this time it's really short :D. Look at the other two Sabriel fanfics. They were also meant to be one-shots :D. 
> 
> Okay, so... I'm addicted to Sabriel and I couldn't resist this random post on the Internet (it was in Czech and totally unrelated to SPN) and use it as a prompt for this fic. I hope you'll like it. It's meant to be funny, okay :D. So laugh, or smile at least. Imagine the situation :).
> 
> As always, I appreciate everything you send my way, kudos, comments are very encouraging :).

Sam was preparing for a final exam of the year and his eyes were blurry and stinging with exhaustion. He had been studying for days and he still felt that it wasn't enough. Sam would just wake up the next morning and tried to recall something from the other day, and all he got was blankness and utter disbelief that he didn't remember anything even he had almost drowned in textbooks and law books. It felt like someone had pressed a delete button in his brain and removed every damn piece of information he needed to remember for the exam. That was why Sam had been sitting at his desk for hours on end, reading and writing notes for later, and that was why his brother had found him sleeping on his books past midnight that day with an empty coffee mug from the day before next to his laptop and several energy drinks lying scattered around the desk, collected during the whole week.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean shook him gently out of the half-sleep. Sam sat up quickly in reflex and rubbed his face several times over, smearing drool over his mouth and chin. He grimaced in disgust at himself. "Man, go to bed and sleep properly at least once in a while. Your back and brain will thank you tomorrow, trust me." Dean reasoned with him jokingly, laughing quietly at the state of his brother. _The nerd_.

"Yeah... You're right. What time is it?" Sam asked drowsily as he stood up, trying to balance himself on his heavy legs. He caught hold of the edge of his desk before he would fall onto his ass like a damn toddler.

"It's past midnight. You said you've got an exam tomorrow? You need rest. Seriously, man. You're stressing out too much but I bet you're gonna do it like nothing. I'm sure of it." Dean said encouragingly as he slowly led him into his room and pressed him onto his bed."

"Okay, you're right." Sam yawned loudly, not bothering with manners in front of his brother. And before he knew it, he was fast sleeping even with his clothes on. At least there were quite comfortable. Dean chuckled and quietly left the room.

***

The loud ringing jerked him out of his peaceful slumber and it had taken him a few moments to realize it was his phone blasting like Hell was opening its gates. Sam scrabbled to take it and silence it at last, it was a rather maddening sound and he couldn't remember setting such a ringtone into his phone.

The young man was getting a headache really fast just because of the stupid phone tearing holes into his eardrums. What the hell was happening? His moves were so uncoordinated that his phone had fallen a couple of times on the carpeted floor before he was finally able to hold it firmly within the grasp of his sluggish hands. Sam didn't even look at the name on the display and just pressed the green call icon.

"Umhmm. Yeah? Who's this?" Sam croaked, his voice not working as he would like to, and besides, the person on the other end of the phone had better give him a damn good reason why in the hell they were calling right now. It was dark outside, for God's sake!

"Hey, Samsquatch!" The person on the other end exclaimed cheerily. That was enough cheer for an army of emos. Sam grimaced in pain as the voice pierced into his eardrum. It took him a few moments to match the name to the voice. _Gabriel._ The man, who was too energetic for Sam's calm and solemn character even during the day, but it was still dark outside!

Gabriel was a few years older than Sam, working at a little café close to the campus where Sam would spend a lot of time studying. The man was a force that Sam had had difficulties to handle, and he still wondered how it was even possible that when they had met, it had been just a beginning of a rather strange and unusual friendship between them. But it had been getting stronger and growing ever since. Oh, Sam did hold deeper feelings for Gabriel, but he didn't want to admit it, since the other man was so different and would meet with a very different crowd of people than Sam did. Parties would welcome Gabriel with open arms as he would always bring mirth and mischief with his presence. He was short - well at least for Sam - but his rich personality just filled the gapes. Sam would look into his eyes and lose himself within the amber-brown orbs. There was simply something that drew Sam closer to Gabriel. But some things just couldn't happen, or Sam was afraid of acting upon them, afraid of losing the friendship he had created with the other man.

"Yeah, Gabe. Why are you calling?" Sam rasped, his voice not working at 100 percent. And then it hit him. Why was Gabriel calling him at this unholy hour? It sure was too early, right? "Did something happen? Are you hurt?" The younger man sat up quickly and regretted it immediately as his headache strengthened its painful hold on his consciousness. Sam shook his head and started drawing circles into the skin around his temples.

"Oh, nope. Everything's heavenly on my end. I was just wondering about this thing and I couldn't sleep and had to call to ask you." Gabriel said happily and Sam could hear something weird in his voice. Was he high on sugar again, or what?

"Okay. And that couldn't wait until morning? I really need to sleep right now." Sam groaned tiredly, reaching blindly for his watch lying somewhere on the bedside table to look at the time.

"No, no, no, no... It's life-threatening info. Big and of gre~at importance!" Gabriel stressed, trying to fake the seriousness of his words. Sam was getting suspicious rather quickly.

"Yeah, okay. Get on with it then." Sam gave in and still felt the regret of even picking up the phone. He was dead tired and the idea of him going for an exam tomorrow like this was quite scary.

"How the hell do you sleep, you tall people? You're like a giraffe, man. Your legs must sticking out of the blanket, right?!" Gabriel inquired with a serious tone in his voice. And it took Sam a while to realize what Gabriel had asked him just a moment ago.

"What?" Sam barked out and paused, trying to understand Gabriel's mind processes but to no avail. It was really fruitless. "What the hell are you talking about, Gabriel?! It's like..." Sam looked at his watch he had been holding for a few minutes now, and his eyes went wide in utter shock and disbelief. "Oh my God, three fucking in the morning. Why are you calling me now? Asshole."

"Aww, Sammy. It's not like you were sleeping, right? You just couldn't because your legs are sticking out of the blanket and they're cold, am I right?! Tell me that I'm right." Gabriel laughed and Sam could sense the smirk on the asshole's face. _What a jerk._

"Ugh... Gabriel... One day I'll get enough of your bullshit and you're gonna regret you ever pissed me off." Sam warned humourlessly.

"Oh no, Sa~am." Gabriel sing-sang mischievously, "You won't because I'm cute and short, and you shouldn't beat up cute and short people. That's just so not nice." Gabriel said and Sam just knew that he was pouting like an over-grown child that he was.

"Oh, you bet it won't be nice for you. I've got an exam early in the morning, and I need to close my eyes for a few minutes. It's important, you idiot. Just let me sleep in peace for once." Sam growled more in exhaustion than annoyance, his eyes closing on their own accord. He liked talking with Gabriel, he really did, but right now it was quite inconvenient.

"Well. Okay then. I won't bother you again." Gabriel said quietly, disappointed, and that just tugged at Sam's heartstrings and he caved in.

"Dammit, Gabriel. I didn't mean it like that." Sam sighed heavily, "Just... You gotta understand, man. This is really, really important to me. I need to do my best tomorrow. Or should I say today." He massaged the bridge of his nose, willing his headache to go away.

"Still, you gotta admit, as a tall person, you get cold all the time, blankets are too small for you. But you know, if you ever wanted a personal bedwarmer, you know whom to ask." Gabriel said suggestively and Sam started at that. Was he flirting with him? At three fucking in the morning?

"Erh... What? Gabriel. That's enough. I'm gonna hang up." Sam stuttered in embarrassment, feeling the blood reaching his cheeks and the rest heading south. No, he couldn't do it right now.

"But Sam, you get it, right, right?" Gabriel yelled, forcing the answer out of him, still too damn lively for this hour. And why was he even still awake? Wasn't he working in the morning?

"Seriously, man. Reduce the sugar for the night. You're like on redbull or something. Aren't you ever tired?" Sam asked but didn't even expect an answer. He just wanted to go to sleep and rest his body and brain for a few more hours. _Please._

"It's because of you, Samshine. You're my sugar, you know." Gabriel whispered shamelessly. And no, Sam couldn't get a boner now! NO! He needed to sleep!

"Nope. I can't deal with it right now. I'm hanging up. Talk to you tomorrow." Sam forced out of himself, his voice lower than normally.

"Sammyyy... You're no fun!" Gabriel whined like a petulant child who hadn't gotten the toy he had wanted at Christmas.

"No, hanging up. Now. Night, Gabriel." Sam said resolutely and ended the call in the middle of Gabriel's other lewd remarks.

After the call, Sam was staring blankly into the dark room, too awake for his liking. His brain unhelpfully supplied how screwed he was because if he didn't get enough sleep, he would probably ruin his chances to get the mark he needed from the exam. And he had studied so hard. Why was this happening to him? Sam sighed as he smoothed his hair out of his face and laid down on his bed, shifting for a few seconds to get into more comfortable position, covering himself with the blanket. And then he felt it... The chilly air seeping through the other end of the blanket. Sam just snorted at the ridiculousness of this situation. His legs were really sticking out and getting cold rather quickly. So he curled them a bit to stay warm, smiling stupidly.

"Gabriel, you little shit. But I still like you." Sam whispered just for himself,  his room was the only witness of his admission. Who knew. Maybe he would try his luck and ask Gabriel out. With this thought on his mind, Sam closed his eyes and fell asleep with a goofy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This might grow into something longer. You know, more funny situations like this one :D. Who knows :).


End file.
